mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:MS Paint Adventures Wiki/Archive 2
Featured Article Discussion Any particular way to choose a new featured article? It would be nice to see a change on the front page to a new article :) Alienatedduck 12:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) How about Karkat Vantas? It's a pretty good article and is fitting with the current events in the story.Koolkevk 22:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Good call Koolkevk. I'd be happy with that considering it's relevance! How do we go about changing it? Should we ask a mod first or...? Alienatedduck 13:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I third the Karkat idea. ZeldaFan 11:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason we've kept it as Troll for so long is because that's the article half the readers come here for. That said, it's been on Troll since forever, so changing it to the Karkat article could be a good idea. Octachoron 19:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sick of seeing Karkat's mug every-time I go to the front page. Maybe, we can put up an article that doesn't have to do with the trolls on the front page? Mostly to get us back in the homestuck frame of mind. Whatever works. Loverdesang 19:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Only been the Troll since the start of July! A much shorter period than Weird Plot Shit was up! But never the less, I would also like to see a new feature article. Something either relevant, or just plain awesome! Alienatedduck 00:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 Any ideas for what article then? I think any of the kids, Karkat, , and Lusus may be good candidates. Octachoron 01:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Karkat is a big enough step away from Troll. The Lusus page is quite good, and out of those I think it'd be the best. I think I'd recommend that or one of the new articles listing all a weapon type (eg Bladekind). Alienatedduck 08:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I quite like the Lusus article. If there's no objections, I could feature that one. --Pigbuster 14:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Lusus sounds great! Can we use the beautiful picture of Terezi's Lusus? Also, I was thinking that it really would be nice to change this feature article every 2-3 months. Maybe make a schedule where we do it. Like at the beginning of certain months. Loverdesang 15:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely on board with use of Terezi's Lusus! Presumabley one from the flash? :Also agreeing with a schedule. How about once every two months, starting from the start of October? So it gets updated Feb, April, June, August, October, December? Discussion to take place here under a heading listing the date of the next update? We seem like we can generally agree upon something! :Cleared all the old threads too, to clean this place up! Alienatedduck 16:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I've put a version of it on the sandbox temporarily. Does it look alright to everyone? I just copied the first few paragraphs of the article for the text. --Pigbuster 17:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It looks perfect pigbuster. I agree with the December schedule. It works because it coincides with rose's, jade's, and dave's birthdays.Loverdesang 17:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) January 2011 Okay so it's been a while, anyone have any nominations for the next featured article? ~Octachor n 00:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) It should probably be something appealing to non-editors who come to the wiki for clarification on recent developments. I think Sprites and God Tiers are the two big things now, though none of them has a particularly impressive page; I nevertheless maintain that this should probably be one of the most prominent criteria. For the same reason, given recent story developments, both John's and Jade's pages would be pretty good candidates. Although I realize they've probably been featured already and I'm unaware of it. --RomancePhilologist 21:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) February 2011 Almost time for a new one again. ~Octachor n 22:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe Ancestors? It's a relatively recent thing in the story and the article is quite nice imo.BitterLime 13:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) November 2011 It is about time for the Featured Article to be changed again, isn't it? 22:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking this today, what should we put on the front page? Loverdesang 05:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Look Hello guys, long-time MSPA reader but new wiki member here. I just thought I'd drop it in this topic instead of opening a new one since it is look-related: I'm ok with the new skin but I miss the "New/Recent Pages" button a lot! It's way too laborious to look for new additions in the "Wiki Activity" archive, and I think an easy way to access new contributions is equally useful for readers who like to keep track of stuff and contributors who, obviously, want their work to be looked at. Any idea? --RomancePhilologist 20:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia forced this horrid skin on us, unfortunately. I recommend going to preferences and switching to monobook, which should make things a lot easier. ~Octachor n 20:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to make our site look like this: http://enslaved.wikia.com/wiki/Enslaved_Wiki ? Our wikia is very plain. Is there any way to add some uniqueness to it? Do we even want to spend some energy on doing that? I know wikia is coming out with a new look to these sites, but I don't know how that is going to affect us. I think we kept this site black and white for problem sleuth. Now Homestuck has so much color in it, its almost a shame we have kept it so grey. What do people think? --Loverdesang 22:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. After the failed experiment I did on LOTAF, I've been thinking of ideas to make pages look a lot niftier, but needless to say it would be a very big undertaking. The new Wikia look complicates things, because geez laweez it looks weird and, in a number of ways, rather terrible (why is the article space so dang narrow?), but it might allow more control over stuff. So we'll see. --Pigbuster 00:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Articles about merchandise? I was thinking about proposing the creation of a page covering the contents of the two currently available PS books, when it dawned on me that they could be part of a series of page concerning MSPA merchandise on both Whatpumpkin and Topatoco. After all, we do have pages concerning music albums, so it kind of makes sense to have articles about MSPA books and clothing. I think it would also fit the whole concept of a MSPA Wiki that, in my opinion, should aim at covering everything MSPA-related. --[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 17:55, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubbles Previous featured articles *Ace Dick *Ethnic Cheer *MSPA Reader *Etiquette Monstrance *The Bard *Wayward Vagabond *Logorg *John Egbert *Modus Control Deck *Weird Puzzle Shit *Troll *Lusus *The Felt *Ancestors *Jack Noir *Equius Zahhak Broken links to MSPA pages I've noticed that a lot of the links to specific pages are broken and redirect to the first page of homestuck. This appears to be caused by the insertion of amp; following the ampersand. I have no clue what's causing this, and why some links are affected and others are not. It may even be an issue of what browser is being used to perform the edit, but I'm really just guessing. I just thought I'd bring it to attention. 19:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) "Current adventure/act" Thoughts on adding a "current adventure or chapter" link to the front page? It's a bit of a pain in the backside typing it in. On an unrelated note, what about adding pages on the Huss's earlier works (TSO, Whistles, AIDS)? - Janaro out. 08:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I think we should add more Cascade screenshots, like the exiles dieing. Admins According to , it's been three months since any admins logged in. Maybe someone should message them to check if they plan on coming back any time soon, and requesting that some of the more active users (preferably users with admin experience on other wikis) be promoted. If that doesn't work out, there's Wikia's adoption requests page, but IMO it's a little early for that, and it would be more prudent to ask the current admins first and save that option as a last resort. -- Gordon Ecker 23:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I already messaged Octachoron and Pigbuster, and I noticed someone else had left a post on his page as well. However, I don't know when/if they're ever going to reply. If none of them reply and these vandals are left unchecked, I would definitely recommend going to Wikia adoption regardless of how early it may seem to be. This nonsense cannot continue. Subrosian 20:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I got your message, so I came here to take care of the worst of what was going on. Please note, everyone, that even though I'm away from this wiki most of the time nowadays, my talk page is linked to my email, so if a vandal starts messing around: revert their edits, leave a message on my talk page, and I'll come see what I can do. --Pigbuster 22:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Theme I think we've gone with boring grey tones for long enough. I'm adding in the cloud background LoverDeSang made ages ago and giving certain elements a hint of green to match MSPA's current scratch theme. If anyone has other ideas for backgrounds and such I'm open for suggestions. --Pigbuster 19:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I about died when I first saw that you used my image. I think it looks awesome. Loverdesang 22:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Troll-Related Issues I came back here to the wiki today after not showing a whole lot of interest in it, looking to check out some purty pictures of the characters and all of their costumes. I noticed the handy quick-bar for humans and trolls next to the logo, but upon further inspection saw that only seven were actually listed. Clearly, it was made a few months back when not all trolls were introduced yet, but I'm kind of surprised that nobody noticed it. I tried adding them myself on the main page, but it was not there so I assumed it was written into the website html, or php, or whatever is used here. I was just wondering if somebody with the power would mind correcting this 'error'. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to remember having a picture or two with baby trolls, from when Karkat described to John his role as the ectobiologist for his team. Of course, it was probably just another image of the two on their respective computers, like what often happens during conversations. Haingi 00:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The problem is that the quick-bar can only display 7 items, and I am not sure if that can be changed. I moved the important/alive trolls to the top of the list for now. "Baby trolls" have been seen twice I think, once in alterniabound when you are exploring as karkat, and once when the Dolorosa finds the sufferer. BitterLime 12:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Subpages in mainspace Is there a reason subpages are allowed in mainspace? It makes pages like this look goofy if it has a page that would be its parent page because of the forward slash -- note the < Stripper link at the top. I guess one option is to delete the parent article and not have a redirect, but since we only have one actual subpage on the whole wiki mainspace (that I can find), it might be easier to disallow subpages on mainspace articles (like wikipedia and a lot of other wikis do). We could just put a manual link on the pesterchum fans page back to the main pesterchum page. Thoughts? CowHammer 17:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC)